


Hug Me Better

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i think, this is super short and just plain fluffy, yeah it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was a request that I got on my Yooseven sideblog, the exact request being: how a lil bit of cuddling after, maybe, Yoosung fails a test? Something along those lines?(this is so short I'm not even really sure why I'm posting it)





	

Yoosung isn’t exactly sure when he started caring about his grades again.  
Maybe it was when MC joined the RFA, and had started to encourage him to focus on school. She was always so kind and supportive, even from the beginning. Yoosung had definitely had a bit of a crush on her at first, but honestly, everybody in the RFA was a little in love with MC.  
Maybe it was when he’d started dating Seven, which, somehow, made him start seriously thinking about his future, despite Seven being the least serious person he knows.  
In any case, his grades matter to him now. And he just massively bombed his geography test.

He calls Seven almost automatically while on the bus ride home, furiously blinking back tears. The big red F on his the front of his test seems to loom behind his eyelids.  
“Yo yo yo, it’s my most favorite boy!” Seven’s voice immediately makes him smile, albeit shakily. “What’s up, cutie?”  
“Seven, can you-” he stops, trying to control the wobble in his voice. “Are-are you busy?” he tries again.  
Seven’s tone turns earnest. “Yoosung, are you okay? You don’t sound too great, baby.”  
Yoosung lets out a little sigh, turning his face more towards the window to hide his tears from the other passengers. “Can you-can you come over? To my place? I…really need to see you right now, Seven.”  
Seven’s response is almost instant. “Of course I can. I’ll be there ASAP, just lemme finish what I’m doing and I’ll be right there.”  
“Okay…thank you.”

20 minutes after hanging up and getting into the apartment, he hears 3 quick knocks, followed by Seven crooning his name through the door.  
“I brought you chips, darl-” Seven cuts off as Yoosung opens the door, revealing his tear-stained face.  
Yoosung doesn’t give him a chance to speak before dragging him inside and tightly wrapping both arms around Seven’s waist, letting out a quiet sob.  
Seven hugs him right back, planting a few kisses on the top of his head. “Hey, hey, hey, what’s this? What happened? Do I have to kick someone’s ass?”  
Yoosung laughs a little and buries his face into Seven’s shoulder. “I’m so happy you’re here. You don’t have to kick anyone’s ass, I just..” he stops and sighs shakily, feeling a few more tears run down his cheeks.  
Seven places one hand on Yoosung’s face and tilts his head up. “Do you wanna sit on the couch and talk about it?”  
Yoosung furrows his brow. “No, that’ll take too long…you have work to do and I-”  
Seven stops him with a quick kiss. “You think I care about work right now? You’re most important here. I can take as much time as I need for you.”  
Yoosung’s heart swells at that. “Okay,” he murmurs, leaning up and kissing Seven back quickly, “but if you stay for too long I’ll start to feel bad.”  
“I’m hurt!” Seven replies, walking over to the couch and flopping dramatically onto the cushions. “You should never feel bad in my company!”  
Yoosung smiles again, crawling under Seven’s arm and tucking his head under Seven’s chin. Seven leans back until he’s fully stretched out along the couch, with Yoosung practically on top of him.  
“So,” Seven starts, pulling Yoosung closer, “tell me everything.”  
“I..” Yoosung sighs again-he’s been doing way too much sighing today- “I failed my geography test.”  
“That’s it?” Seven’s tone borders on disbelief “…Normally I would mock you for making such a big deal out of it, but I can tell this is really bugging you.”  
“Yeah, I don’t…I don’t know.” Yoosung closes his eyes and nuzzles his face into Seven’s jacket. “I guess it’s just..I tried really hard on it! And I still failed. I tried…”  
“Well, if you tried, then that’s all that matters, right?”  
Yoosung raises his head from Seven’s chest to look at him incredulously. “What do you mean, that’s all that matters? I failed it! I’d say that matters a lot!”  
Seven makes level eye contact, grinning lightly. “I said what I meant. If you tried your best, you can’t beat yourself up, because there’s nothing else you could have done, yeah?”  
Yoosung goes quiet for a moment, considering.  
“I guess you’re right,” he finally replies.  
“And it’s just one test, right?” Seven asks, running his hand through Yoosung’s hair. “No biggie.”  
Yoosung sighs again- it’s the last time he’s gonna do that today, he swears. “I still feel bad, though.”  
He feels Seven’s lips press against his forehead and smiles, leaning into the touch.  
“You want me to stay until you feel better?” Seven asks, pulling him closer until they’re face to face.  
“Yeah,” Yoosung murmurs, leaning closer and smiling a bit when Seven’s breath hitches in his throat. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that's it! My yooseven blog on tumblr is yoosungseven if you want to go check that out and talk to me about these boys! I have a few other works on there too that I might post on here if I feel like it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ and also a few in the making ;D


End file.
